True love
by Broken fighter unit
Summary: will ino tell sakura her truth


**True Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. I own a couple of games, yet all the words written here are my own and I hope you enjoy this.

Ino sighed as she walked the road home, 'does she really like Sasuke? Why him of all people?' she thought a few tears falling down her face.

She turned not wanting to be grilled by her rents over school, why she and Sakura don't hang out like they used too. She started to walk away again looking down as her tears fell. 'Why? Why? Why?' She screamed in her head.

She looked up and she was at the park where she and Sakura met for the first time. She gasped her long blond hair blew in the wind.

Sakura sat under a tree nearby but back to where Ino was. She was staring at her lap, fiddling with a red ribbon. She smiled fondly at it. "Ino-chan…." She muttered to herself, her pink hair blew in the wind.

She shakes her head. "No stupid…" she muttered "Ino wants Sasuke-kun, not you" Sakura sighed as she talked to herself.

"No one wants you billboard brow." She muttered laughing bitterly at herself.

Ino looked around confused. "Sakura?" she called knowing she herd the pink haired girl of her dream.

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. 'Omg its Ino' she thought blushing hard.

Ino wiped her face. "Sakura... Where are you?" Ino looked around quickly hope soaring through her heart.

Sakura looked around not moving from the ground she was sitting on. She looked at the ribbon in her hand. She sighed heavily. "I'm here Ino" she looked up and Ino looked down at her.

"What are you doing here Sakura, you should be at home sleeping" Ino said not realizing her face was puffy from crying.

"I couldn't sleep. And I didn't want to be home." Sakura sighed, studying Ino's face. "Have you been crying?"

Ino sighed and nodded. "Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked sounding tired.

"Sure. But you have to tell me why you were crying Ino-chan." Sakura said softly as Ino sat next her and leaned on to Sakura sleepy.

Sakura blushed and held Ino shyly. "I was crying because I think you love Sasuke-kun more than someone I know very well." Ino said

"Well do I know this someone?" Sakura asked her softly.

"Hai" Ino said softly

"Have they told me?" Sakura asked her softly and stroked Ino's hair softly. 'Wow her hair is so soft' she thought smiling.

"No. They are scared about what you think if you found out." Ino said quietly her eyes slowly closing.

'I should get her home' she thought. "Are they a girl or a boy?" she asked and slowly moved herself and Ino.

"There a girl." Ino murmured slowly falling asleep.

''She's so cute when she sleeps.' Sakura lifted her up carefully. 'And light' she giggled softly slowly walking to her home. 'Guess Ino likes me too.'

Sakura slowly opened her front door holding Ino's sleeping body close. 'Now time for both of us to sleep' she thought laying Ino down on her bed and headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

She crawled into her bed back to where Ino laid and growled at herself. She rolled over and cuddled into Ino's side. 'So warm' she thought falling asleep against Ino.

Ino woke up the next morning, she yawned. 'Wow I sleep longer than normal.' She thought snuggling close to Sakura unknowingly.

"Huh?" Ino muttered opening her eyes seeing Sakura in her arms. "If only you knew Sakura-chan"

Sakura barred her head in Ino's chest half awake. "I love you Ino…" she muttered in her sleep.

Ino blushes and kissed Sakura's forehead softly. "Sakura wake up please."

Sakura rolled over. "Why… sleepy…." She muttered

"Because I want to tell you something" Ino said pulling Sakura close to herself

"Ok. Tell me" Sakura rolled again and blushed, her nose against Ino's.

"I love you Sakura Haruno" Ino told her and kissed Sakura softly.

Sakura blushed softly and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck moaning softly. "oh Ino, I love you too"

Ino blushed and they kissed again softly.

"I'm happy you love me and except my love." Ino told her softly.

"Ino, it's not that. You're my first love and my only." Sakura told her. "You're my true love."

Ino blushed and kissed Sakura softly. "And you're my true love too."

END

Authors note: Sorry it seems slow and dull at the end but its late and I'm tired so this is what ya get at the moment. I hope it was ok. It's the first thing I've written and posted in a while, my block is gone.


End file.
